


to hurdle through the atmosphere

by xivilaii



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adult Content, Biting, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, I'm a filthy sinner, Interspecies Sex, Light BDSM, Misuse of Biotics, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, This is literally just sin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivilaii/pseuds/xivilaii
Summary: ' with a wide, lascivious grin, he lowered his lips to the space between her ribs, mouthing a trail lower, and sinking his teeth wherever they could find purchase.she would break beneath him. 'she is infuriating, and she is intoxicating- he wants her, and she wants him to have her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!  
> this is the reason i'm going to hell
> 
> in all seriousness, though, I love this pairing as a rough hate ship, so that's what I'm writing it as. please enjoy, and if you have any requests, hmu <3

Evfra hated the way the human looked at him; hated the peculiar feeling it stirred up inside him. A heavy, lustful warmth, like nothing he had ever known- and for an _alien_ . Particularly one as arrogant, as _infuriating_ , as Ryder. It was as if there existed between them a competition; some kind of power game. He was the leader of the angaran Resistance, and she was an Initiative Pathfinder- Evfra couldn’t help but draw similarities between their leadership.  
  
And neither could she, apparently.  
  
It made him nervous, how she ghosted around Resistance HQ like some kind of wraith; she’d managed to develop somewhat of an authority, and it miffed him to see _his_ men- members of the _angaran_ Resistance- following the orders of a human. First Jaal, then the rest. Never him, though. Evfra would die before he bent the knee to that damned woman. Thoughts of her _bending_ before him, however, ran rampant in his head, and filled the pit of his stomach with that uncomfortable heat at the most inopportune times.      
  
“Top of the morning, Tershaav,” said a familiar voice from behind him. Evfra clenched his fists and withheld a groan; speak of the devil, and she shall appear. “You look busy.”  
  
In truth, he wasn’t at all. However much she irritated him, Ryder was efficient in what she did; reports of angaran patrols going missing had dwindled dramatically, and the kett presence in Heleus had thinned. There were still ambushes and kidnaps, but since she and the Initiative had cleared the major on-world kett bases, they were few and far between.  
  
Evfra didn’t turn to look at her. “I am.”  
  
He could more _feel_ Ryder approach than hear her, the odd energy that seemed to follow her and fill whatever room she occupied. Not like electricity, but like a _pull_ \- and he knew he wasn’t imagining it, as others had mentioned it to her, also. Her explanation had been some ‘ _biotics_ ’ business. If he was honest, Evfra hadn’t been listening- instead, staring at the line of her throat, and wondering what it’d be like to sink his teeth into the flesh there.  
  
Suddenly, she was too close, and he could feel the heat emanating from her. Ryder was always so damn _warm_ ; it made him wonder about other kinds of warmth, and that was _not_ what he needed.  
  
“Got a minute?”  
  
Evfra hated the inflection in her voice, that teasing edge; she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. He could hear the smile through her words, hear that spark of mischief that was undoubtedly dancing around those dark eyes of hers. Stars, she made him angry.  
  
“No.”  
  
Ryder leant forwards, onto his desk, and gave him a crooked grin. The Resistance leader sighed and turned to face her, folding his arms with a furrow of the brow and a press of his lips. His evident irritation did nothing to vex her- it was as if she didn’t even notice it, though he could tell she had from the way the grin twitched into something more reminiscent of a smirk.  
  
“Then make one. I have news about Voeld.”  
  
For a moment, Ryder seemed to allow herself to slip out of the peculiar facade she had adopted around him, and spoke with an air of professional poise. “We have your men scouring the facility for anything we may have missed, but to my knowledge, the kett presence is all but gone. I’ve received no word of missing patrols or scouting parties lately, and we managed to destroy the Architect, too. The Initiative has set up a science outpost on Voeld’s surface.”  
  
And then, the atmosphere once again shifted. Ryder slid a little closer to him, and regarded him with a wide, lascivious smile. “Your boys have been _most compliant_ , Tershaav. You teach them well.”  
  
There was almost a condescension in that; masked, yes, but present enough to make him bristle and growl. Evfra pushed back from his desk, and drew himself up to full height; Ryder was small, even for a human- he dwarfed her, and for some reason, that pleased him. She had to be more formidable than she looked, though. _Surely_ .  
  
“ _Careful_ , Pathfinder,” said Evfra, voice dipping into its lowest register. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides; this infuriating, _intoxicating_ woe of a woman-  
  
Ryder simply turned so she was facing him, backed against his desk in an annoyingly cursory manner. _Why did nothing seem to faze her._ The human cocked a brow, and her eyes flashed as a low, warning noise escaped him; an alert that she was toeing a line he wasn’t certain she wanted to. From which there would be no returning.  
  
“What’s the matter, Evfra?” she drawled, leaning forwards. His eyes slipped down, tracing the curves and lines of her figure, noticing the way her thighs pressed together. She backed up a little more, and hoisted herself into a sitting position on his desk, never breaking eye contact.  
  
She was _maddening_ .  
  
“You seem a little…” began Ryder, though she trailed off into a pause, in which her gaze turned into a challenge and her legs spread where they hung over the surface of his workspace. “... _tongue tied_ .”  
  
_That was it_ .  
  
Evfra’s hand clamped down on her thigh- likely hard to bruise her soft, tender flesh- and he leant down so his face was level with hers. Her grin was savage, primal, and all teeth. Ryder shuddered hard when he brought her face mere inches before his with a firm hand at the nape of her neck, and made a small, pitched noise when he spoke, words more a growl than anything else. His hand slid up her thigh and to the side of her hip, fingers digging into the pliable flesh.    
  
“If you don’t want this, _leave_ , because if it’s happening, it’s happening my way. I won’t be gentle.”  
  
Her hips stuttered underneath his hand, a twitching, erratic movement, and her words were quiet; _wanton_ . “Fuck me. I don’t _want_ gentle.”    
  
Evfra moved forward a step, so that his frame slotted between her legs- she was so small, compared to him, and the thought brought him a _rush_ that settled deep in his stomach, with the heat growing there. The hand at her hip shifted once more to rise underneath her shirt, running across her naked side and down to the small of her back, feeling the jut of foreign bones beneath the impossibly soft yet alien skin. A shuddering breath left her, and her back arched into his touch- Ryder was receptive, more so than the angara he had previously been with. Perhaps it was a human thing.  
  
Her hands- small, soft, and flexible- lifted to rest on either side of his face in an alarmingly tender gesture, before she crushed her mouth against his in a fashion that was anything but. Ryder’s lips were pliant and plush, and when Evfra bit down on the lower one, the human made a _delicious_ noise.  
  
Evfra withdrew his hand from underneath her shirt, and slotted it between them, so he could run a finger up the seam of her trousers. She moaned into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to tangle his tongue in hers; she was so _warm_ . He wanted to be inside her- wanted to rail her until she couldn’t walk, against _his_ desk, in _his_ HQ, on _his_ planet. Evfra pulled away from the kiss, mouth shifting to the skin of her neck, where his teeth clamped down none too gently. Ryder hissed, but he felt her hips buck into his hand, seeking what friction she could.  
  
“You’re enjoying this.”  
  
His voice rumbled against her throat, and she choked on another wanton noise, voice breathless and rough when she found the composure to speak. “You’re- ngh, _oh_ \- enjoying _doing_ this.”       
  
Evfra laughed and planted a hand on her chest, pushing until she lay back on his desk. He gripped the front of her shirt and- looking her dead in the eye with a smile he _knew_ was predatory- _ripped,_ tearing the fabric from collar to hem, revealing the expanse of her torso underneath. Ryder made a noise of protest that he quickly silenced with his lips and teeth, hands running up her skin and exploring the foreign flesh. There was muscle under the skin of her stomach, though her sides and hips were softer, and more pliable. Her hipbones seemed sensitive, if the shudder she gave when he traced them with his tongue was any indication, and her ribs stuttered under his roaming hands.  
  
Ryder removed the odd cloth contraption from her chest before Evfra ripped _that_ , too.   

  
He watched with interest as she kneaded the mounds of flesh beneath it, catching the raised, darker tip between her fingers and twisting- it made her groan and roll her hips, so Evfra batted away her hands and mimicked the ministrations with his own. He was rougher, though. and his fingers had a different texture to hers; it had her crying out and arching, gripping the back of his head and pushing his head down to level his mouth with one of her peaks.  
  
He closed his lips around it, and she bucked her hips up and into his. Evfra felt sparks run up from his length and into the pool of heat forming in his stomach, groaning against her flesh.  
  
“Use your teeth,” demanded Ryder, breathless.  
  
He complied- _begrudgingly_ , promising himself that he’d demand something in return- and grazed her skin with his teeth, eliciting a low, whining moan. His cock twitched- _he wanted to fuck her_ .  
  
Evfra withdrew and straightened, surveying Ryder’s state. Her neck was already mottled with bruises, and her collarbones and shoulders were peppered with teeth marks- he had certainly left his stamp. She wouldn’t be able to wear something with a low collar for weeks. Her lips were bruised, too, and bitten raw, and there were fingerprints forming on her hips and thighs.  
  
She was a mess, and _stars, it was hot._ A mess, just for him. If felt so good, to see the Pathfinder beneath him, marked by his teeth and hands. To know that those marks- and the others soon to join them- would remain for days after he fucked her.  
  
With a wide, lascivious grin, he lowered his lips to the space between her ribs, mouthing a trail lower, and sinking his teeth wherever they could find purchase.  
  
She would _break_ beneath him.  

 

* * *

  
  
Fuck, he was _good_ .  
  
Sara was beginning to soak through, she could _feel_ it; slick against her thighs, a warm wetness seeping through her Initiative issue underwear. Maybe he’d tear _those_ to pieces, too. She wanted to be _used_ ; wanted to use _him_ . Wanted him to fill her, wanted to ride him until he burst, wanted him to fuck her hard into his desk like a demon.  
  
He nipped at her hipbones and hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of her trousers, pulling them down to her knees and leaving bite marks along her thighs. His eyes- blue, and hungry- flicked up to meet hers from between her legs, breath just barely dusting her clothed warmth; Sara managed a long, stuttering inhale, arching her back and bringing her hands up to grasp her breasts. They were sore, and tender from Evfra’s teeth- he hadn’t been lying, when he said he wasn’t going to be gentle.  
  
_Good_ . The thought filled her with anticipation; she wanted to be _railed_ .    
  
His hand slid beneath the fabric of her underwear and _pulled_ until the sound of cotton tearing resonated through his office, not unlike he had with her shirt. Absentmindedly, she wondered how he intended for her to return to the Tempest like this; shirtless, and covered in bite marks and handprints.    
  
As Evfra slid a finger into her folds to trace a line from her entrance to her clit, Sara found she didn’t particularly _care_ . She just wanted him inside her, and whether that was his cock or his fingers, she wasn’t fussed.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” she hissed, as he applied more pressure on her clit, clearly noticing how it made her thighs clench and quiver. “Ah, just- _hnngh,_ oh- like _that_ .”    
  
Evfra hitched her legs up and around his shoulders from under the knee, casting her a predatory grin- it warped his scar in a pleasant way, and filled the pit of her stomach with a wanton warmth. She liked the heat in his gaze, the hate; the _power_ . Evfra was a man who liked control- Sara couldn’t wait to rip it out from underneath him.  
  
Later, though. For now, she was perfectly happy pinned beneath him, at the mercy of his mouth and hands.  
  
“You’re soaked,” he said, voice rumbling. She noticed his voice had dropped significantly, now a steady growl through his words. _That_ made her wetter. “Do you _enjoy_ being _dominated_ ?”    
  
His words were bitten, and his mouth twisted into a snarl. Evfra circled her clit once, twice, thrice more, then dragged his fingers down to her entrance, where they remained unmoving, despite the buck and roll of her hips, despite the low whine she heaved out.  
  
“Beg.”  
  
Sara’s brows knitted. “Fuck you.”  
  
The angara’s head left her abdomen, and lowered with nips and swirls of the tongue to hover before her cunt, breath tickling her clit in a way that was delicious, but not nearly _enough_ . The fucker was _teasing_ her.       
  
He surged forwards, ever so slowly, and never once broke eye contact. His tongue traced her gently, the sensation enough to make her moan, but not enough to be gratifying. Sara was going to _kill him_ . She was going to launch him into dark space. She was going to throw him into the scourge. She was going to-  
  
“ _Beg_.”

  
“I hate you,” she hissed, rolling her hips against him as hard as she could. “But- God, _please_ , Evfra. Please, fuck me with your fingers, your mouth, _anything_ .”  
  
He hummed in mock-consideration against her, the vibrations sending sparks of sensation straight to her clit. The low rumble of his voice made her shiver, and then, suddenly, a finger surged inside of her, sliding in with ease to the knuckle. Sara cried out, bucking her hips against his hand and arching back. Evfra rotated it in small circles, not quite rubbing against her sweet spot, but ghosting close enough to elicit a full-body shiver, and a low, whining groan.  
  
“That’s a good girl,” he whispered against her thigh, a small sound of his own escaping as she clamped around his finger. “Sing for me.”    
  
It was spoken like an order, but in a lower register. She did as he demanded, and allowed her hisses and moans to flow freely.  
  
Evfra mouthed and nipped a trail up Sara’s inner thigh, then firmly pressed his tongue flat against her clit. A moan- loud and desperate- escaped her, and a shudder tore through her body. The noises his ministrations made were obscene, and she could feel her own fluids beginning to seep down her thighs and the angara’s hand- her climax was drawing close. She could feel the telltale _burning_ deep in her stomach, the pleasure beginning to coil and wind.  
  
His mouth pulled away for a brief moment- leaving her aching and whimpering with not a thought given to how _pathetic_ she sounded- but only so he could pin her with a burning stare and rumble a command.  
  
“Touch yourself.”  
  
Sara didn’t hesitate in humoring him, raising her hands to grip her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers and pulling hard. Her hips were moving of their own accord, rolling up and down against their hands; stuttering, shuddering movements. Evfra stilled the movements of his finger inside her, and she whined at the loss of sensation; he was scrutinizing her hard, with a heat in his gaze that made her stomach coil.  
  
His finger withdrew, leaving her panting at the sudden empty feeling. Her loud curse of protest was left half-said, though, because Evfra quickly substituted his one finger for his fused other three.    
  
She’d stretched, but three was a fit so tight it bordered upon uncomfortable; it elicited an almost-burning that set fire to her blood, but in the best way. Sara cried out, loud enough that the guards stationed down the hall on the other side of his locked door likely heard. It made Evfra smile- apparently satisfied- before returning his tongue to her clit with renewed vigor.  
  
Her orgasm built quickly. The pumping of his fingers became faster- _harder_ \- and soon

enough, he began to rub against her sweet spot. Sara’s back arched off the desk, and her hands shot down to dig into the flesh of Evfra’s head, pushing down and grinding her hips up. She was close. He groaned against her skin, sending sparks up into her core, and he could feel him smirk when she shook, a loud noise tearing from her throat. _Arrogant bastard_ , thought Sara, pressing his head in a little harder. _I hate him._  

  
Her climax was teetering on the edge, threatening to spill at any moment. Sara ground her hips hard, and dug her nails into the folds in his head, drawing a loud moan from him.  
  
“I’m- _oh, fuck_ \- _close_ ,” hissed the Pathfinder, tipping her head back, mouth agape. Evfra’s unoccupied hand joined hers at her breast, grasping at it hard.  
  
And then, just as the burning feeling spiked, and she was sure she was going to spill, he pulled back entirely, withdrawing his mouth and fingers, leaving her empty, gasping, and rubbing her thighs together, hips bucking towards him, trying to chase that last bit of sensation she _needed_ . Evfra stilled her stuttering movements with a firm hand between her hipbones, mouth twisted into something reminiscent of a smile, but far to predatory to classify.  
  
“You don’t get to come yet. I want you to writhe beneath me; I want to _fuck_ you.”  
  
His words made her shiver. “You- _hnngh_ \- jackass. I fucking _hate_ you.”     
  
“Keep talking.”  
  
Evfra’s hands grasped her hips, and- in one, fluid movement- flipped her, so her chest was pressed against the cool surface of his desk, and her ass was propped high. He rent his fingers up the backs of her thighs, undoubtedly leaving red marks, and ran his teeth up one of her shoulderblades. Sara ground her ass back into him, groaning when she felt his hard length rub against her through his trousers, and letting out a loud, needy moan when he fisted a hand in her hair and _pulled_ , forcing her head back. He bit at her neck, and released himself from the confines of his trousers- Sara gulped. He was _big_ . It was fitting, really, with his looming stature, bent overtop her and pinning her to his desk.  
  
She wanted him inside her.  
  
“You’re- _oh_ \- such a _fuck_ . _Insubordinate_ ,” Sara breathed harshly when his teeth dug in hard. “You want to- _hngh_ \- fuck me? Do it. Fucking _do it._ Pull my hair harder; what happened to being _rough_ ?”    
  
Evfra grunted and complied, tugging her hair back sharply. She yelped, but it sent a stab of pleasure straight to her core; it was rough, it was animalistic, and she _loved_ it.    
  
“I hope you don’t intend on going anywhere anytime soon,” rumbled Evfra, right into her ear, “because you won’t be able to _walk_ when I’m done fucking you.”  
  
He lined himself up with her entrance, and she could feel the ridged tip slide in, just the littlest bit. Electricity jumped inside her, wracking a full-bodied shudder from her as she ground her ass back. Evfra laughed and bit down on her shoulder, raking his fingers down her back- it hurt, but in a way that had her seeing stars and whimpering his name.  
  
Evfra sheathed himself inside her with one, fluid thrust, stretching her entrance to its limit. He was bigger than she’d thought, and the alien ridges running down the underside rubbed her just right- he felt _fantastic_ , in a filthy way. She wanted more.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” hissed Sara, trailing off into a loud moan that she dare not try and muffle. “Fuck, you’re so _big_ . Feels- _ohh_ \- so _good_ .”  
  
The angara leaned forwards- the action rubbing him against her insides at an angle that made her _burn_ \- and pulled her head back by her hair, nipping at the shell of ear.  
  
“You’re so _tight_ ,” he said, voice rumbling like she’d never heard it- he sounded dangerous, and wrecked. “You been fucked by an angara before, Ryder?”  
  
Sara shook her head no, and ground her hips backwards, and into his cock. He pitched forwards with a moan, and- with one hand fisted in her hair, and the other planted between her shoulderblades- began to thrust, long, hard strokes that began slow. She rolled her ass back against him each time he bottomed out inside her, nudging him against her sweet spot; her climax was building once again, quicker than it would have had she not been denied it earlier.  
  
His hips slapped against her ass audibly as the pace began to quicken, and his hand dragged down so he could dig his fingers into the flesh at her hip, before moving to her clit. Their rhythm was quick, and his thrusts were rough and unforgiving; Sara pitched forwards with each stroke, breasts swinging and back arching, nails struggling for purchase on the smooth surface of his desk. Her legs hung uselessly behind her, and a ragged cry tore from her throat. Evfra buried his between her shoulders and muffled a loud groan of his own, sinking his teeth where he could.  
  
He was huge on top of her, dwarfing her small frame with his broad shoulders and large hands. She felt tiny, like he could tear her apart, if he wanted. It gave her a _rush_ .  
  
Suddenly, strong arms snaked around her waist, and she was drawn up as if she weighed nothing. His stature proved even more imposing when she was flipped and crushed to him, legs wrapping around his waist and nails raking down his naked chest- _when had he taken his shirt off_ ?  
  
He stepped away from the desk, still sheathed inside of her, and pressed her back against the cool wall of his office, one hand planted beside her head and the other supporting her under her ass. After given a moment to adjust to the new position, Evfra continued to thrust with renewed vigor, hips slapping upwards into hers at a breakneck speed. Sara’s head fell back against the wall as a loud, shuddering wail escaped her, fingers digging into the folds of his head; that made _him_ shudder, hips stuttering for a moment before returning to the harsh rhythm he’d set.  
  
The new angle had him pounding deeper, hitting that _perfect_ spot with every thrust, and it took barely a minute before she came undone around him. A scream tore from Sara’s throat, ragged and desperate, as her hips rolled wantonly against his, chasing every taste of sensation she could. Evfra’s pace remained the same, despite her walls clamping around him, and he milked her climax for every moment he could, continuing to thrust hard and deep into her when she was wrecked and hypersensitive.     
  
Sara’s moans sounded more like sobs, and her fingers clamped around his shoulders. She could feel that delicious burn, feel the rawness of her ass and thighs from where his hips met her own- there would be bruises all over her, she knew, and the thought made her quiver.  
  
But he'd had enough fun, she decided.  
  
Sara unwrapped her legs from his waist, and- planting her feet on the wall behind her- surged forwards with all her strength, knocking Evfra backwards. They fell to the floor, the angara letting out a loud, incredulous shout, which simply grew in volume when Sara pinned his wrists above his head, straddling his newly prone form. He had slipped out of her during the fall, and the Pathfinder gave him a wide grin as she hovered atop him.  
  
“And the tables turn.”  
  
Evfra _growled_ ; a low, dangerous sound that sent sparks straight to her core. “What the _fuck_ are you-”  
  
Sara sank down on his length, impaling herself with a heavy moan. Evfra bucked his hips up hard, and she ground against him, raking her nails down his torso. Biotic energy kept his hands pinned to the ground above his head, his eyes flashed with anger- he didn’t like her taking control. _Good_ .  
  
“Does it make you- _oh, fuck_ \- angry?” hissed Sara, leaning forwards to catch his bottom lip between her teeth. It was her turn to mark _him_ . “To see me on top of you, fucking myself while you lay there _uselessly_ ?”    
  
Evfra’s arms tensed, and he growled at her. She drew her bottom mouth between her teeth as she looked down at him, prone and infuriated, nail-marks running down the length of his chest; he looked a _treat_ .  
  
“You know,” she whispered, dragging her lips down the folds on his neck to bite down on his shoulder, hard. “ _Submission’s_ a good look on you.”    
  
His hips bucked upwards, shifting his length inside her, rubbing against her sweet spot. Sara moaned, and rolled her hips, a hand dragging lightly down his abdomen to her clit. Evfra’s eyes were on her; hungry, predatory, and _angry_ . She almost wanted to release his hands, just to see what he’d do to her.  
  
Later, she decided. She wanted to have some fun with him, first.  
  
Sara rose, then ground down onto him, fucking herself with him. He let out a loud, rumbling groan, and his arms strained harder- to no avail. She continued, rhythm painfully slow at first, as she leaned down to mark his chest with her teeth. Angaran skin, she discovered, bruised _wonderfully_ . Her pace began to build, and Sara moaned against him, burying her face into the divot between his neck folds. Evfra’s hips were stuttering against her, clearly hungry for a quicker pace, but she ignored him, continuing at a speed that was fast, but not quite fast _enough_ .  
  
It was driving her crazy, but the look on his face was worth it.  
  
Evfra muttered something her translators didn’t quite catch, and let his head fall back onto the ground. She took the opportunity to mouth at his exposed throat, leaving bite marks up to where she nipped at his jaw before capturing his mouth in a rough, heavy kiss.  
  
“If I freed your hands,” she drawled, drawing lazy circles around her clit, “what would you do?”  
  
“Fuck you into Oblivion.”  
  
Sara grinned, and bit his bottom lip once more, before releasing the biotic binding around his wrists. “Good enough for m-”  
  
Evfra did not hesitate in flipping him immediately, driving home inside of her with one rough snap of the hips. His stare was fire, burning into her, and she nearly lost it, then and there.  
  
“Shut _up_ .”         
  
Sara cocked her head to the side, rolling her hips against his. “ _Make me_ .”  
  
He muttered something that sounded like, ‘ _I can do that_ ’, and hiked her legs up and around his shoulders. The new angle let him go deeper than before, filling her completely, and he _railed_ her. His hips snapped against hers at a breakneck speed, heavy and hot and _hard_ , one hand circling her clit with a rough tough, and the other digging bruisingly into her hip.  
  
_This_ , this animalistic, rough _fucking_ , was what she’d been digging for.     
  
She wouldn’t be able to walk for days, but _God_ , she thought, as he pounded into her faster than she thought possible, _it would be worth it_ .  
  
He was beginning to twitch inside her, and Sara could feel her own orgasm building again, at an alarming rate. She wouldn’t last long, _especially_ at this pace. And from the strain in Evfra’s face, she suspected he wouldn’t, either.  
  
“Fuck, _Evfra_ ,” whined Sara, beginning to clench around him. “I’m- _ah, nghh_ \- close. Harder, c-come on- _fuck_ !”  
  
His thrusts became erratic, and rougher. He leaned closer to her, forcing her legs to bend more, opening her up further to his length. Evfra grinned, pounding into her, his hand at her clit quickening. “Scream my name, _Sara_ . Scream it so loud your little Nexus people outside can hear it. Scream it so your _crew_ can hear it. Scream it so my guards can hear it, and know _exactly_ who I’m fucking.”     
  
That sent her over the edge, nails digging into his back hard enough to draw blood, a ragged scream of his name tearing from her throat as he railed her through it, thrusts losing their rhythm and stuttering against her hips. Sara’s whole body shook, and Evfra bit down on her shoulder hard- she wouldn’t be surprised if her people on the Tempest _had_ heard her.  
  
He came inside her a moment later, electricity shooting up inside her alongside the hot liquid he expelled, milking another scream from her. Evfra’s hips shuddered against hers, and she was sure it was _her name_ that he groaned against her chest, unoccupied hand clamping around her breast.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” she breathed, shuddering underneath him. He slipped out of her, leaving her empty and dripping. And sore, in a delicious way.  
  
Evfra grumbled his concurrence against her skin, before drawing back and looking down at her. His eyes remained hungry as they traced her figure, bruised and scratched and bitten and quivering, and she bit her lip. He smirked at his handiwork, and shot her a pleased, arrogant look. Sara rolled her eyes with a huff, and sat up.  
  
“Shut up. How am I supposed to get back to the Tempest like _this_ ?”        
  
Evfra shrugged, and sat back on his haunches. “You can wait here while one of my men retrieves you clothing from your ship.”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
He cocked a brow, gesturing to her form with a dismissive hand. “You can always walk back like _that_ , Pathfinder. I don’t particularly care.”    
  
Sara groaned, and tipped her head back in exasperation. Evfra let out a small, sharp breath and the sight of her bared throat, mottled with bruises and bite marks. “Guess I don’t have a choice. Fine, send one of yours to pick up my shit. Probably all know already, considering how loud I was.”

  
“That’s a fair assumption, yes.”  
  
There was a tense silence between them, as if they were both considering what had just transpired. Sara’s eyes flicked up his naked form, appraising, until they met his eyes- heated, and doing the same. She sent him a crooked grin, and slid a hand down between her legs, feeling their combined fluids dripping from her. He’d done a good job, she’d give him that.  
  
“We should… do this again,” said Sara, withdrawing her hand to crawl towards him, nails raking lightly down his chest, following the earlier marks like a guide.  
  
Evfra made a rumbling noise of agreement, watching her hand carefully with a mix of distrust and fire in his eyes.  
  
“Next time,” he said, voice low. “I want to _bind_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> if you liked it, if you didn't, if you _really liked _it, please tell me! I love receiving feedback, don't be shy <3__


End file.
